


The thing about cutting the red wire. - Chinese translation|关于剪断红线的这件事

by InconspicuousWorgenDruid



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Bombs, F/F, High School, Medical Conditions, Mission Fic, Missions Gone Wrong, light handicap, numbers, psychopaths
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:21:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24731515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InconspicuousWorgenDruid/pseuds/InconspicuousWorgenDruid
Summary: This is a Chinese translation (with permission) of the Shoot fanfic: The thing about cutting the red wire.  by Worldclassbeauty .Posted originally on the Archive of Our Own at https://archiveofourown.org/works/7222834.This translation is also posted on Lofter: https://naifalian893.lofter.com/post/30f8fb5f_1c924e511.这是The thing about cutting the red wire. by Worldclassbeauty 的中文译文，已获得原作者授权。译文也发布在本人的Lofter：https://naifalian893.lofter.com/post/30f8fb5f_1c9156e7e概要：一项任务出了意外；Shaw发现了Root的一个弱点。
Relationships: Root | Samantha Groves/Sameen Shaw
Kudos: 2





	The thing about cutting the red wire. - Chinese translation|关于剪断红线的这件事

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The thing about cutting the red wire.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7222834) by [Worldclassbeauty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Worldclassbeauty/pseuds/Worldclassbeauty). 



> 请注意，本文包含作者的私设。

今天简直没法变得更糟了。

Shaw被和Root分到一组处理这个号码，这本身就已经够糟糕了。号码叫Henry Adams，一名中学物理教师，已婚，有4个孩子和2个孙辈。从各方面来看，他都只是个普通市民……当然那没算上他和妻子在旧教学楼的废弃科学实验室里经营的冰毒作坊……然后他现在正准备制造一场爆炸来掩盖这个秘密，完全的恐|怖|分子行径……所以好吧，他是个行凶者，Shaw输给了Root20块。

然而坏运气并没到此为止。她们把备用枪落在了汽车里，又意外把自己锁在了车外，还没来得及撬开车，就听到学校方向传来一声尖叫。结果这是个陷阱，而她们手中只有一把枪和一个半满的弹匣，都是因为Shaw感到无聊的时候射击学校后面的垃圾桶。

所以她们正被这个手拿火焰喷射器的老疯子和手拿该死电锯的他妻子追杀。她们随便选了一条走廊逃命，令人惊讶的是，选这条走廊也是个错误。发疯的妻子追在她们身后，电锯轰鸣声震耳欲聋，而发疯的丈夫就站在她们面前几尺开外，手中喷出的火舌舔舐空气。Root抓住Shaw的胳膊将她拉进左侧的一个房间（发现是清洁工具间），Shaw用身体挡住门，然后她们听到门外传来两声大笑……然后她们听到了滴答声。她们一直在找的该死的炸弹，就藏在Root身后的一个锯木架里。

“你来处理炸弹，我处理这两个疯子。”Shaw说着，把门打开一条缝对着那妻子开了一枪，击中了她，虽然只击中肩膀，仍是今天发生的第一件好事。然后她重新关上门回头看，Root正手捧一个老式炸弹一动不动地站着，样子十分焦虑。

“Root这是个老式的，真的只要剪断红线就行了。”她说，又打开门冲那对夫妻来了一枪……这次射偏了。

“Sameen还有40秒就要炸了而且我没法做这事。”Root说，看着Shaw又一次尝试阻挡那对夫妻……外面响起女人的高声尖叫，Shaw应该击中了什么东西。

“没法是什么意思Root？”Shaw冲她大吼，把门完全打开，及时抓住了那妻子，对方已经扔下电锯来失去理智地攻击Shaw。显然Shaw已经击毙了她丈夫。

现在轮到Root没法冷静了，她吼回去：“Sam，我是色盲！我真的没法剪红线！”

还剩10秒，Shaw看向Root感觉周围一切都凝固了，她瞪大眼睛，意识到Root竟然是色盲，那么她大概只能正确区分那些黑色、绿色、蓝色和红色线中的四成。她得迅速行动，她扭断了那妻子的脖子，从Root手中夺过剪刀，在计时器仅剩00:02秒时剪断了那条线。

Shaw呼出了一口无意识屏住的气，转向Root，她看起来也和Shaw一样已经疲惫不堪。

她们沉默地走向汽车，两人都既疲惫又庆幸撑过了这次几乎绝望的考验。就要走到汽车前的时候，Shaw突然抓住Root的胳膊。“如果你是色盲的话，你怎么拿到驾照的？”她问。Root看了她一眼，走到驾驶室一侧从外套口袋里掏出一根细丝熟练地开始撬车门。

“谁说我有驾照了？”她挑起一边眉毛，唇上现出一抹坏笑。

“好吧回去的路不能让你开。”Shaw说着走向Root，把她从车门边推开，匆忙钻进去开始发动车子。Root恼人地不慌不忙转到副驾驶侧，坐进来。她们驱车离开时，Shaw忍不住想问Root色盲的事。

“你是哪种色盲？”她们驶离学校时，Shaw问。

“红绿色盲，意思是我难以区分蓝色和绿色，还有红色和绿色。”Root揉着眼睛说，然后靠到车窗上。

“什么时候诊断出来的？”Shaw问，她体内的医生属性觉醒。

Root疲惫地深呼吸了一次才回答。“在我五岁的时候。是我的老师发现的，当时我们在课上的任务是把裙子涂成红色，太阳涂成黄色，草涂成绿色，然后我的画上的颜色乱七八糟，但我自己看不出我的画和别人的有什么不同。她带我去看学校护士，护士做了个小测试，然后把我转介给一位医生，医生给我诊断的。”

“可你是怎么处理我们日常的这些事的？比如出任务？交通信号灯？挑选衣服？”Shaw一连串地问道，她想更多地了解这件事……她怎能认识Root这么久了都从未注意到……她甚至还是个受过训的医生。

“嗯我主要都穿黑色……不过其他事情 _她_ 会帮我…… _她_ 会告诉我，我穿的衣服的颜色，还有交通信号灯什么时候变绿……但在认识 _她_ 之前，无论步行还是开车我会确保从来不第一个过马路，等待别人先移动。我会问店员我手里拿的东西是什么颜色……但是你得知道，对我来说这都很平常，我从来都不能看到红色或蓝色，所以我并不知道它们是什么样，也不会想念它们。”Root解释着。

“但我不需要那些颜色就能知道，你有漂亮的巧克力色双眼，小麦色肌肤，咖啡色头发，而且基本只穿黑色……所以Sameen你看，对于我，对于我的情况，你真是绝对完美。”Root对她抛来一个昏昏欲睡的微笑。

Root说这些时，Shaw不得不咬住脸颊内侧以免露出笑容。她看向Root，发现她显然已经倚着车窗睡着了。

“相信我，你才是漂亮的那个……Azizam[1]。”她悄声说，然后将视线转回路面上。她错过了Root温柔的笑意。

\---The End---

**作者注释：**

欢迎关注汤不热：Worldclassbeauty.tumblr.com

免责声明：所有关于色盲的信息都来自网络，可能有不正确之处。

**译注：**

[1]波斯语。和Honey同义。


End file.
